Omega
by Little Kunai
Summary: A Decepticon Warrior Falls to the Earth and is taken away to a lab to be experimented and studied by humans. Centuries later, Weil finds him in an ancient lab and from his body creates Omega.


**Omega**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or Megaman, **

**they are owned by Hasbro and Capcom**

**Contains some text from the Zero 3 Copyright infringement not intended.**

* * *

**Past**

* * *

_ The Decepticon Warrior fell from space towards the strange blue and green planet called Earth. Blue and pink liquids floated around him and he could feel his Spark flickering out. He was unconscious before he could hit the ground…_

_ The Autobots were relieved. Starcleaver was one of the strongest Decepticons they had ever faced, he'd cut through their forces like a hot knife through butter with his sword, to borrow a human saying and he'd nearly killed Optimus himself…_

* * *

**Present Day**

* * *

There had to be a way for these upstart Reploids to be controlled. They had become too self-aware, they no longer had respect for their human masters! Dr. Weil thought.

He was poking around the ruins of a laboratory they'd recently unearthed and trying to use the primitive technology had been positively painful for someone like Dr. Weil, but being a patient man, he persisted and had finally accessed the when something caught his attention. A trap door, he'd never seen. The lab itself had been around since the mid 1980s and after several hours of working on the slow computer, he'd finally hacked the code.

The door opened and Dr. Weil ascended into the darkness below. What greeted his eyes stunned him!

There was the body of a giant knight-like robot, the metal was a, dingy silver-white with gold lining, but the luster was caked with dust and rust. The body beneath was black and red, it looked like it would be somewhere around 10-12 feet were it standing.

Another several hours revealed classified information that seemed to be something out of a science fiction story. Giant Alien Robots had crash-landed on the planet millions of years ago and in 1984 the Earth had gotten caught in a tug-of-war between the Autobots who wanted to protect Earth and its inhabitants and the Decepticons, who wanted its resources for their own. This one had fallen out of the sky during the final years of the war and military scientists had taken the body to study in secret.

A thrill went up Dr. Weil's spine, when he realized that the giant was still alive! This was the answer to all his problems! A way to enslave or destroy Reploid-kind! The alien monstrosity would need a lot of research, work and reprogramming to make him loyal to Weil's cause, but it could be done.

Weil had to work in secret, he stole supplies from his own lab, storing the monster that he'd dubbed Omega 's progress and data into heavily encrypted files.

_ "Where am I?" _Starcleaver opened his eyes for the first time in centuries. "_What is this place?"_

He forced his optics to focus, everything below the neck shut down.

_ The last thing he remembered was flying through space, shot repeatedly by Autobot scum…falling…falling…_

_ Humans chattering and crawling all over him like ants…_

_ Cutting him open with wielders and messing around his insides…filthy parasites…_

_ Experiments…pain…trapped within his own body unable to retaliate or talk…the humans had no love for Decepticons…_

_Who was he exactly? _

_He'd…had a name once…a home…_

_The Decepticon struggled to remember…flashes of a tall being like himself, screaming…grating voice…giving commands…what commands…his name…_

_Red Optics roved to the other side of the too tiny room…a strange, long…thing…sword?_

_His memory supplied…his sword….it was important…_

"_It shouldn't be online yet." A voice growled._

_Oblivion overcame him once more. _

* * *

**Future**

* * *

_ Omega stared down in disdain at this puny reploid. Inferior! Weak! You must be destroyed for the glory of…Dr. Weil?…Megatron? What was a Megatron? He tried to tell this inferior piece of junk that he was fit for nothing but the slag pits, but his speech had been all but taken from him. All that came out was _

GrrrrrrRRRRRAAWRR!

Familiar…this red reploid looked so familiar

"What is this place?"

"This is… I…sleeping…"

_ Sleeping…Omega wondered…how long have I been sleeping?_

"Hehehehehe! Cellent…Zero…Fake?!"

_ Yes. Omega concluded. Fake, this was not who he was supposed to be…but his life as Omega was all that he knew…now_

_ His processors weren't at full capacity… and there was something else in him…someone else…_

"Hehehehe... You…legendary Reploid? You fool! Resistance losers just decided…Reploid…found here…"Zero!"...

_ Had he once been part of a resistance himself? Omega thought so but…his memory files were severely damaged…he could not be sure…but it seemed…right..._

"…be Zero, in a way, but you…merely…copy… no legendary…at all. You're… ju...reproduction!"

_ His master's long winded speech faded in and out of his audio-receptors…as did the voice of the inferior reploid…_

"Omega himself is...one and only...original Zero! You're..ju...copy of him!"

_ The original Zero...Was that who he was? The original Zero? Again Omega could not be sure…but the other being within him…and the Spark within the imposter standing before him…resonated…it must be so…_

"Why is he your slave, then?

"Hmph! Bloodthirsty God of Destruction All I did...upgrade...to draw...his power! All right, Omega... ...or should I say "Original Zero"! Time to wake this pitiful fake from a century-long dream!

You…plan... reactivate Omega?

_ Fighting…he was built…for fighting…it was what he was programmed for…the voices of the other inferior reploids did not register…the strange flickering Sparks…what was a Spark? Did not register._

_ His Master commanded that he destroy…and he must not disobey…_

_ Pain…Inferior Outmode's blazing light…thing…slashing all around him…rending his armor…tearing him apart piece by piece… dodging his devastating attacks like he had on that chilly morning not so long ago…so fast…so tiny…so powerful…corrupt…processor…corrupt…Dark Elf within…wretched thing…stealing the last remnants of life away…those few precious…garbled memories…cracking his head casing…his Spark…joined with that vile…thing…Mother Elf…Dark Elf…and implanted himself in Original Zero's body…_

_ "I am the Messiah!" _

_ The words burst out of his throat...yet somehow they did not feel wrong. They were the first words he's spoken in centuries. They were last words he would ever speak as he was finally laid to rest…_


End file.
